Els High School
by Galleta30
Summary: Bienvenidos a EHS donde nuestros estudiantes aprenden su fuerza, su magia, y sus habilidades. Esta escuela fue construida para derrotar a nuestros enemigos y luchar. Para ello los estudiantes escogieron una de las tres clases para poder tener el control de si mismo. Nosotros nunca nos rendimos.


"¡AAAHHHHH!", grita un chico de cabello rojo peleando con los monos lanzabombas.

"¡Tú puedes Elsword!", gritó desde lejos una pelirroja también peleando.

"¡GÉISER DE TRÍADAS!", grito Elsword y con ese ataque derrotó a los monos lanzabombas. Cansado se quedó ahí parado.

" _ **Rayos, gaste casi toda mi HP y sólo eran 15 monos. Tengo que practicar más",**_ pensó Elsword.

"¡ATAQUE DE PODER!"

"¡Elesis!", se acordó Elsword y fue corriendo por su hermana mayor.

Elesis volteo y sonrió a Elsword.

"Hicistes un buen trabajo hermanito"

"¿Buen trabajo? Mejor dicho un fracaso, Elesis, estaba apunto de morir con sólo 15 monos lanzabombas y tú ni siquiera gastastes la mitad de tu HP", dijo enojado.

"Apenas estas aprendiendo Elsword, es normal. Tranquilo"

"Claro", suspiro Elsword.

"Vámonos a descansar y ver a los otros"

Los dos salieron del campo y se fueron caminando hacia el Castillo de Robon. Elesis estaba en frente y Elsword atrás perdido en sus pensamientos. Elesis paro y Elsword chocó con ella.

"¡Oye! ¿Porque te detienes?", se enojó.

"Por eso", apuntó.

Elsword voltio hacia la dirección donde estaba apuntando su hermana. Enfrente del Castillo Robon estaban construyendo una escuela grande con un letrero _'Aproximadamente Els High School'._

"¿Els High School?", preguntó Elsword.

"¿Como les fue en su practica chicos?", preguntó un señor.

"Hola Goran, si nos fue bien", contestó Elesis.

"¿Para qué están construyendo la escuela Goran?", preguntó Elsword cambiando el tema.

"La hicimos para entrenarlos a ustedes", dijo Goran.

"Pero ya tenemos los campos de batalla y los escenarios, ¿porque necesitamos una escuela?", preguntó Elesis.

"Ya casi es el tiempo para decidir qué clase quieren y dentro de dos años estarán aquí con otros estudiantes. Tendrán los campos de batallas pero los escenarios serán misiones que tendrán que cumplir al igual que participar en otras cosas. Pensábamos que era más fácil hacer una escuela para ustedes.", explicó Goran.

"Ya veo…¿dijistes que iban haber otros estudiantes?", preguntó Elsword.

"Si. Tal vez los encuentres en el camino mientras tratas de llegar a tu segunda base de la clase qué escogeras"

"¡Comandante!", grito a lo lejos un caballero rojo corriendo.

"¿Pasó algo?", preguntó Elesis.

"Tenemos una reunión ahora, comandante"

"Muy bien. Tengo que irme Elsword, después nos vemos", se fue Elesis junto con el caballero rojo.

"Tú hermana debe ser muy valiente como para ser una comandante de la liga de los caballeros rojos", dijo Goran.

"Recuerdo cuando veía a mi padre entrenar a Elesis en el manejo de la espada", dijo Elsword.

Hubo por un rato silencio.

"Debes ir a practicar y pensar qué clase quieres, nos vemos", diciendo eso se fue dejando a Elsword sólo.

" _ **Aaah si, tengo que practicar mucho",**_ pensó y suspiro.

Fue a escenarios y campos practicando en sus ataques. Horas y horas. Todos los días. Ya casi no practicaba con su hermana mayor, Elesis ha estado ocupada.

En el descanso, Elsword fue a buscar a su hermana, él quería enseñarle unos nuevos trucos y ataques. Cuando la encontró, se sorprendió.

"¿Elesis?", preguntó.

Elesis estaba guardando cosas lo que ocupaba en una mochila.

"Ah Elsword...mmm tengo que hablar contigo", dijo con la cabeza agachada.

"Primero que nada, ¡quiero enseñarte lo que he estado practicando! No es mucho pero mis ataques mejoraron", dijo Elsword con una sonrisa.

"Qué bueno Elsword",

"Vamos Elesis, hace tiempo que no practicamos juntos", apunto de abrir la puerta.

"No puedo Elsword", dijo Elesis triste.

"¿Eh? ¿Porque no?"

"Yo...no podré ir a practicar más contigo…tengo que irme"

"¡Genial! Entonces voy contigo"

"No Elsword"

Silencio.

"¿Porque no?", preguntó.

"Yo tengo que irme sola Elsword", dijo Elesis volviendo a guardar las cosas.

"Pero, ¿a donde iras?"

"...no se…"

"No puedes ir sola Elesis, por lo menos dejame—"

"¡No Elsword! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tengo que dejarte aquí!", grito.

"No puedes irte, íbamos a entrenar juntos después de escoger nuestra clase"

"Lo siento Elsword, ya escogí mi clase...tengo que irme"

Terminando de guardar sus cosas se puso su mochila y espero a que Elsword dijera algo.

"Qué te vaya bien Elesis", y se fue.

Elesis camino hacia la salida y se fue. Tenía que irse por una causa mayor y abandonar a Elsword.

En el camino, Elsword estaba pateando piedras y sus manos en el bolsillo.

"¡Elsword!", grito Goran.

"Hola Goran", se detuvo Elsword.

"Vamos, no estés triste. La podrás ver en la nueva escuela"

"Si"

Goran le dio una hoja a Elsword. En esa hoja llevaba las tres clases de Elsword.

"Si ya tienes en mente la clase que quieres, es mejor hacerlo desde ahora", dijo Goran.

Elsword se quedó mirando la hoja y miro lo que tenía que hacer después de escoger la clase. Goran le dio una pluma con tinta a Elsword y tacho la clase de -Caballero Rúnico-.

" _ **Le mostraré a Elesis cuando vuelva lo mucho que he mejorado",**_ pensó Elsword.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Holas a todos! Estoy aqui con una nueva historia de nada mas y nada menos que….(tampores) ELSWORD *-* mi juego favorito :3 jeje espero qué este cap. sea de su agrado y estaria encantada de subir más capitulos.**

 **Saludos a todos ^^**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
